mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbowshine/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 2 Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png|Rainbow Shine and others watching Rainbow Dash do the Fantastic Filly Flash. The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png Cloud animation error S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Applebuck Season Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Rainbowshine would like some muffins too. Winter Wrap Up Ponies have been assigned their vests S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Sprinkle Medley and Rainbowshine high-hoof S1E11.png|Rainbowshine and Sprinkle Medley doing a high-hoof Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Rainbowshine, singing Winter Wrap Up with the other Pegasi. All three teams singing S1E11.png Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png Rainbowshine is tired S1E11.png Rainbowshine looks at the icicles on the trees S1E11.png Rainbowshine says Ditzy went north S1E11.png|"Ditzy Doo accidentally went north to get the southern birds!" Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|Rainbowshine, arguing with the other ponies. Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start over S1E11.png Pegasi cleaning up snow S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends Ponies cheer after Applejack's bucking contest turn S01E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Suited For Success Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Sonic Rainboom Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png|Admiring Rarity's lovely wings. Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow_crying_tears_of_joy_S1E16.png Tears_in_Dash%27s_eyes_S1E16.png Dizzy_Twister_and_Merry_May_carry_Rarity_S1E16.png Rainbow_Dash_"Best_day_ever%21"_S1E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png The Show Stoppers Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png Party of One Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Flying around on a beautiful day. The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Season two Sisterhooves Social Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Ponies running S2E05.png Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Sweetie Belle hopping S2E05.png Berryshine Jump S2E5.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Secret of My Excess Spike joyous S2E10.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png|''Smile.'' Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Hurricane Fluttershy The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png Nopony's getting sick on my watch S2E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Derpy flying in the background S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Rainbow Dash speaking to the Pegasi S2E22.png Fluttershy being purposeful S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png|Flying past Sugarcube Corner with Merry May. One Bad Apple Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Apple Bloom dragging a mattress S3E04.png Games Ponies Play Rainbow Dash with a relative S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash on a similar looking pony's head S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Pinkie Pride Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming "stop!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "the goof-off is off!" S4E12.png Simple Ways Rainbow 'I can't believe' S4E13.png Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies clapping S4E19.png Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Sweetie "besides the dresses?!" S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Flam "Impossible" S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Flim lifts old pony's leg S4E20.png Flim touches old pony's hair S4E20.png Flam "that you don't need to fear" S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight noticed by other ponies S4E22.png Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png Applejack finds Rarity in the crowd S4E22.png Pinkie Pie opens auction for Twilight's books S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Crowd of ponies excited S4E22.png Pinkie Pie mentions Princess Celestia S4E22.png Crystal Pony "you don't mean..." S4E22.png Pinkie Pie wearing two crowns S4E22.png Crowd of ponies hears bear roar S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Unnamed stallion "when you put it like that..." S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png Equestria Games All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "wonder which medal that was?" S4E24.png Other Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg RainbowshineFIMpv L treehugger.jpg|A toy of Rainbowshine. Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg|At the background with Cherry Berry RiM Unicorn race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg|Again Category:Character gallery pages